A Step in the Right Direction
by DaisyHawk
Summary: The final battle was won, now was the time for the wounded, the lost, the broken, the survivors to begin to rebuild their lives. A story of short installments. To show my idea of Draco's transformation after the final battle and his internal struggle with good and evil.
1. Chapter 1

The final battle was won, now was the time for the wounded, the lost, the broken, the survivors to begin to rebuild their lives.

If rebuilding was possible…

It was not, how could any of them begin to live that life again with all the gaps and holes left in their hearts. There were to many people lost and the thing they could not get back.

Draco Malfoy looked at the rubble around him, the ruins of the Castle he once called home, reduced to dust, bloody dust.

If rebuilding was impossible, then what could he do next? If moving on was unthinkable, then how could he move forward?

The only thing Draco had left was to start again. Take baby steps as if the ground he walked on was being walked on for the first time. As if clocks hadn't ticked before now. Using wands and spells for the first time.

Of course some things would remain, some things would not be forgotten. Some holes would gape and ooze for years to come. Full recovery seemed unlikely. Some wounds can only heal so much.


	2. Chapter 2

As the first tick rung out over the ruins and people started to walk their fist steps of the post war beginning. Our story finds Draco Malfoy wandless and hopeless. He is sitting on a case of stone stairs leading down to the dungeons he new so well. News of his Professor Snape's demise fresh and bitter on his mind. His mother so different, not weaker but softer more understanding and his father whom really had nothing left for his only son just an empty space. Space that Draco so un-relentlessly tried to fill for as long as he was willing to remember. A place he was beginning to understand may never have been reserved for him.

But these things seemed heavier than he could lift on a day like to day. He had another matter more recently etched into his history. He so keenly needed to forget. Betrayal was not so far out of his vocabulary but it didn't taste as it usually did on his lips. It was like an after taste had lingered this time.

Memories of the great final battle came to mind, good and evil splayed for everyone to see. There was no hiding in these ranks today. The entire hand of cards was on the table. Draco could help but snare at the thought of Neville's bravery. Stepping forward on the request of "You Know Who" just to through insult back at the great leader. His father smirked at Neville, he had that glint in his eye celebration of a victory already taken. Draco was astounded by Longbottom's courage, was it fearlessness or stupidity he could not decide. Draco had never saw him this way before he was always so doubtful and shaky. Neville was everything Draco wished he could be. But knew he could be.

_Memories fresh and keen flooded his mind. I knew I would have to move soon or I would be exiled from my mother. So I shuffled to join my parents. I wanted to stay near the castle, to fight for Hogwarts. To stand along side the golden trio and be a hero. But bravery never really was one of my strengths. I wanted to be good so badly. I just don't believe I can. _


	3. Chapter 3

Regretful I sat on my step deep in thought. I must find them I must tell them! I sprung to my feet I didn't know where to start or how I was going to explain all I new was the I needed to begin the way I wished to proceed. I could be good I didn't know how but I knew I could.

My feet carried me faster than I anticipated, which gave me considerable less time think up the phrasing of the most important thing I might ever say.

I saw him standing with Granger looking on at a miserable seen of broken Weasleys. No I can't do this I thought to myself and I turned to walk away.

I stepped straight into Luna Lovegood. Not ever actually hold a conversation with her in my life. I found it a bit strange having her walk right up to me.

"Hello, I saw you standing here and thought nobody should be alone today, are you ok?" She look at me when those piercing eyes.

"Of course I'm not ok Lovegood, but if you would just bloody… I was looking for…" my voice got caught in my throat as I tried to cover my distress. She had captured me, "I was trying to find a good why to apologise to Potter for my betrayal in the final battle".

She looked at me and blinked, "the longest flight start with only one kick off the ground Draco, maybe you should start with I'm sorry", she then turned and walked towards Harry.


End file.
